Video encoding is the process of compressing digital video files. Videos viewed on computers, tablets, mobile phones and set-top boxes go through an encoding process to convert the original “source” video to a compressed format which requires less space for storage and less bandwidth for transmission than the original source video. This process can also be referred to as “transcoding” or “video conversion”.
A video encoding scheme can include a rate control algorithm that can dynamically adjust encoder parameters to achieve a target bitrate. The rate control algorithm can allocate a budget of bits to each group of pictures, individual picture and/or sub-picture in a video sequence.